A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of information. Devices for identifying or extracting information from barcodes are generally referred to as barcode readers or barcode scanners. An image-based barcode reader includes a camera for capturing an image of a barcode to be read. The camera includes a focusing lens that focuses light reflected from a target area onto a photo sensor array. Once an image of a barcode has been captured by the camera, a decoder processes the image and extracts the information contained in the barcode.